The Nords of Skyrim: And the Lightning Blood Dragon
by Vault001
Summary: The realm of Skyrim, ruled by the Nords, had been taken over by a threat greater than Alduin. The terrible threat was a dragon, but not even The Dragonborn himself could stop the powerful creature. The Dragonborn must find the help of a man named Oaken Stoneshield and his clan of warriors to destroy the dragon and take back Skyrim.


The Nords of Skyrim; And the Lightning Blood Dragon

Chapter 1

Skyrim, a realm once ruled by the Nords, had been taken away in the middle of the night. Dragons rarely occur since Skyrim was under the Dragonborn's protection. But, an epidemic soon would sweep over the land of Skyrim, and not even The Dragonborn could stop it. In the middle of the night, a large dragon swept over Skyrim, destroying city, by city with bolts of lightning. The dragon's scales were sharp and filled with a dark blue hue that helped it blend into the night. Arrows would find the target every few times during attacks, but they were broken like twigs. The dragon was too strong for any arrow to penetrate its scale armor. The Nords were forced to leave Skyrim and travel south to the Imperial realm of Cyrodill.

Amongst the pilgrims was a strong Nord named Oaken Stoneshield. In a battle against the Aldmeri Dominion he was disarmed by an arch battle-mage and was forced to use a stone to defend himself from the lightening that was being shot at him. His victory over the Elven army using a stone as his shield is what gave him his name. The stone was said to be made of iron because it was stronger than any shield the Nords have ever seen. He stood high leading battle after battle, but his spirit was crushed when he returned to his home. His home was set into a flame with his wife inside the burning wreckage. He had nothing else and blamed the Elves for his loss.

Oaken had a band of eight warriors that were by his side in his trek to Cyrodill that were a part of his army that helped in the battles in The Great War.

Amongst them was a nord by the name of Forin Spellsoul. He was one of the few of the Nords who studied the Elven way of Magic. Of the schools of magic, restoration, mysticism, illusion, destruction, and alteration, he and five other arch mages who could use all schools of magic.

Falk Thoronir was a blacksmith warrior in Oaken's clan of warriors. Falk studied Eorlund Gray-Mane in his art of making Skyforge steel. Thoronir was almost as good as Eorlund; he put his heart and soul into making swords and armor. The only difference between the two blacksmiths was Falk took each weapon he made to Forin for enchanting.

Babette Fire-bow was an archer. Her name was given to him because of his lucky bow that would light any target on fire upon contact. She was the only female nord of the clan. Oaken took her in when he saw her hunting style and how well she could shoot a bow.

Then there were five brothers in the clan. Deron, Jeron, Leron, Aeron, and Feron Warson were all brothers who were born to a father who was trained to be a warrior by the age of seven. The brothers worked well on a battlefield because of a tactic of blocking they used. Each of the brothers would form a circle with their backs to each other and lock their shields together and their swords facing the enemy in front of them.

The walk took days, the hope came upon the nords of Skyrim when the tower of the Imperial City stood high above the clouds. Oaken had little faith in life becoming any better for him; for he had lost everything he cared about the most. He stood the farthest away from the elves and lived in Bruma. It made him feel like he was home. He and his clan all lived inside of a large home inside Bruma in the corner of the walled city. Oaken lived a quiet life; he made little contact with anyone, even with his own friends. He spent many nights throwing steel knives at a painting of a dragon. His life to him seemed bad enough with the death of his wife. Now his homeland had been taken from him and not even the Dragonborn could do anything about it.

However, The Dragonborn was not ready to give up and send Skyrim into a land ruled by dragons. He spent much time figuring out a way to kill the dragon. He read many books on the history of dragons and came across a book that told of the family of Alduin, the world eater. Alduin had two brothers, one of them being Paarthurnax. The other had been killed by Alduin before his reign. Alduin believed that the lightening blood dragon would pose a threat to Alduin and his reign. The lightning blood dragon was named Derinaak and was fiercer than anyone would have known. Unlike Alduin, Derinaak could be killed in the mortal world, but could only be killed by two swords. One of which glowed blue, and the other glowed red, both would destroy a part of the dragon's armor. But, the rest of the book was burned and The Dragonborn couldn't figure out how to finish the dragon off. But, finding the swords was the real challenge. Though the Dragonborn had learned all shouts and meditated on words of power with Paarthurnax, he could not kill Derinaak without the two swords and a strong group, for that he looked to Oaken and his clan.

The Dragonborn exited his home in the Imperial City and began questioning people and asked each person he came across.

"Do you know where I can find Oaken Stoneshield?" he asked.

"Who knows." One answered.

"Don't bother looking for him." Another answered.

The Dragonborn walked into the Imperial Market District and saw a small group of Nords sitting on some steps leading into one of the market halls. The Dragonborn approached the group, about to ask the same question he did to everyone else.

"What are you looking at?" One of the Nords snidely commented, trying to pose a threat.

"I'm looking for Oaken Stoneshield. Have you seen him?" Dragonborn asked.

"Yeah I've seen him, what's it to ya."

"He's a friend; I need to know where he is."

"When if I don't want to tell you."

"Well, then we'll have a problem."

"Yeah, whatever. Good day, you milk drinking-"

"Fus-Ro-Dah." The Dragonborn shouted.

The nord was sent flying through the air and landed, back first, into a pile of wheat grains. The Dragonborn approached the man who was kicking himself away from the Dragonborn. He was eventually stopped by a wall, leaving him nowhere to run. The Dragonborn grabbed a hold of the nord's collar of his iron armor. The nord was trembling with fear, for he had not expected to be approached by the Dragonborn.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. Why didn't you say you were the Dragonborn?" the nord said shaking in his armor.

"Know, tell me. Where is Oaken Stoneshield?"

"Last I heard he was in Bruma. I don't know where his home is, but you should ask the countess."

"Thanks."

The Dragonborn dropped the nord on the floor. The Dragonborn giggled not because of humiliating the nord, but because of the wet spot near his groin. The Dragonborn exited the Imperial city, and hired a carriage to take him to Bruma.

"Where would you like to go?" The driver of the wagon asked.

"Bruma." The Dragonborn replied.

"Hop on back and then we'll be off."

The Dragonborn hopped onto the back of the carriage and sat down on one of the seats. As the carriage began rolling, The Dragonborn looked back at the city, for he was not sure he would return.

The Dragonborn should have guessed that Oaken would be in Bruma, for it was the closest thing Oaken could get to his homeland. The Dragonborn got off the carriage and handed the driver ten septims for the ride. He pushed open the doors and was revealed to a kingdom that was almost like Windhelm. He made his way to the back of the small kingdom and opened the door to Castle Bruma. He made his way to the end of the red carpet leading to the countess's throne. He took a bow in front of her and when he stood up he asked the same question he did to everyone.

"Where can I find Oaken Stoneshield?"

"He is in the small home in the middle on the east side of Bruma. He's in the house with a shield on the door. Can't miss it."

"Thank you."

He exited the castle and walked to the east wall. Down the aisle he looked for the house with a shield strapped to the door. He found the house that matched the description that was given to him. He knocked on the door and when the door opened he was greeted by one of the Warson brothers being thrown out the door. Babette stood at the door frame waiting for The Dragonborn to explain himself. The Dragonborn was dazed by Babette's beauty. He looked at her blue eyes and blond Nordic hair, smooth as silk yet slightly brown from all the grime from the battles. He finally snapped to his senses and asked if he could speak to Oaken Stoneshield.

"Sorry, he is not in the mood to speak to anybody. He hasn't since Skyrim was destroyed by the dragon." She replied, tilting her head in Oaken's direction. Oaken was doing the same thing he had been doing for days, throwing knives at a destroyed picture of a dragon.

"But, you don't understand. I know how to get Skyrim back."

That sentence caught the attention of Oaken and he twisted his wooden chair. He put his left arm on his leg and leaned forward, readying himself to listen to The Dragonborn's proposition.

"There are two swords," he continued. "One glows blue. The other glows red. They both destroy a layer to the dragon's armor. But, they are both hidden in Skyrim, and I need a team that can help. I can't do this task on my own."

"I'm in. I'll do whatever it takes to bring back Skyrim to the nords." Oaken replied.

"Anyone else?" The Dragonborn asked.

"Aye! Aye! Aye!" the group chanted in unison.

"Let's go bring back Skyrim!" The Dragonborn shouted to the group.

The Dragonborn, Oaken, and the clan busted out of the front gate of Bruma and began to traveled north, through the mountains. All of them were set to bring back Skyrim with the head of a dragon to be bolted upon a plaque above a fireplace.

**Note: I decided to look into a new story using The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim setting. Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be up eventually.**


End file.
